Tony's Mom
by Jani627
Summary: Tony always knew who his Mother was. of course that was because his mother told him the truth about HIM. It was nearly after 2 decades his mom come back, will it be as a villain or the good guy? If it's the villain, will Tony join his mom? Or will Tony be able to save his mom from the clutches of the real bad guys? Loki is Maria Stark Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Marvel characters.**

**A/N- ****I got a review in one of my other stories asking to bring back this story after I removed it, so here's improved version. I wrote the whole story again in a different way. In this also ****Loki and Odin will have a good relationship for the stories sake. I also made Tony 4 years younger to fit the story line. And there's no golden apples in this, they are just immortal, somehow.  
**

**Hope you enjoy!Cheers!**

* * *

Loki looked at the small child sitting down on his lap. He had to smile when he saw that his son was looking at him with his vibrant amber eyes. He leaned down and rubbed hid nose with his son's getting a little giggle from his child. He smile got a little wider and he turned back to his female look as he heard foot steps.

"Mommy No change." The small child tugged at female Loki's longer hair. Loki bite his lip and looked at his son's sad face and changed back and Put on a glamour that made everyone other than his little angel see him as Maria. Child clapped Happily and snuggled down to Loki's lap.

"Maria? What are you doing? You should be with the guests." Loki silently cast a spell to change his voice and looked up at his husband.

"I'm Sorry Howard. But Little Anthony needed to be fed at night before sleeping." Loki held up the bottle he was using to feed his little Anthony a moment ago. Howard nodded once and went back to his guests. Loki sighed and looked at the now sleeping child in his arms. He had gotten closer to the mortal called Howard. He had used a female disguise then and had fell in love with him and married him. But now there was no love between them. Loki's only reason to put up with the over egoistical man was the Precious bundle in his arms. He stood and walked to the crib that was in his room and put Anthony down and got ready for bed himself. After giving birth to Anthony, Loki moved to another room since Howard couldn't sleep while Anthony was there. He checked on Anthony one more time and got to bed and fell asleep with a small smile playing on his lips.

* * *

Anthony came running in to Loki's room silent tears running down his face. Loki quickly gathered his son in his arms and wiped the tears and started the song he always sang when he was comforting Anthony. he sang for a few minutes and looked down at Anthony.

"Would you tell me what happened?" Loki asked softly.

"Daddy didn't like the circuit board I built." Anthony held out a circuit board to Loki to see. Loki took it and looked it over. He may not be Midgardian, but he had learned a lot of things in the years he lived in Midgard. He looked at Anthony and hugged him closer.

"It's really good Anthony. I may not know anything about these things, but i know that no other can make something like this in your age." Anthony looked up at his mother and saw only honesty shining in those beautiful green orbs. Loki waited until Anthony said anything.

"Mommy, can I ask a question?"

"Of course My Darling."

"Mommy why do you look like a man with me?" Loki knew his child was smart and had powerful magic just like him. He thought that it was time to explain everything to Anthony.

"Listen carefully Anthony. What I'm going to say is really important and you have to keep it a secret. Understood?" When Anthony nodded he explained everything. About him being God, God of Mischief and Lies. About Asgard, His family, which was Anthony's family too. He explained about magic and how he shape shift to look like a woman. Anthony listened with rapt attention and didn't even breath too loud in case he missed a word his mother said.

"Can you teach me to do magic mommy? and tricks you said?" Anthony asked Loki after he had finished his explanation. Loki looked at Anthony surprised.

"Of course. If that is what you want."

"Yes mommy" Loki smiled at his son and started his lesson in magic. After that night, it became their nightly routine before Anthony had to go to bed.

* * *

Tony walked up to his mothers bedroom and knocked.

"Come in" He heard the fake female voice of his mother. He didn't really liked that voice, he preferred his mother's real voice. It was deep and soothing. He entered the room for their nightly magic lesson which started almost 10 years ago.

"Hey Mom!" He walked towards his mother and got on to his lap. Loki wrapped his arms around his teenage son.

"You are growing my son. I won't be able to keep you like this on my lap in a another year or so."

"It's your fault, you are the one who put that spell on me." Tony pouted at his Mother. Loki huffed out a laugh at that. he had cast a spell that made Tony age like a normal human would. But it was just a mere glamour, complicated, but a glamour nonetheless.

"True. Now are you ready for your lesson?"

"Of course. And I finished practicing the Shape shifting."

"Mhm Show me." Tony slowly let his magic change his body and in a few second there was a little kitten sitting on the Loki's thigh. Tony changed back and again took a female appearance. Loki watched with pride filled eyes at his son as he changed back to his real form.

"Very good son. Well there's only one thing that I have to teach you. After that, you are a full trained mage." Loki started to teach his son how to create illusions of himself that act different from the real one without keeping constant concentration and how to keep them adopted according to the environment the illusion is at the moment without knowing what the environment looked like. It took a couple of hours at the least, but he finally got the hang of it. They stayed up for another hour before Tony went to his room.

Loki looked at the closed door and thought about the last 10 years. He had started to teach Tony everything he knew after that night he told Tony everything about himself. Tony had became more close to him after that. Howard was always trying to find Captain Steve Rogers. Loki didn't understand what was so important about a dead man than his own son. Howard's neglect toward Tony had only gotten worse. And the rumors that are spreading about Tony being a drug addict and a play boy was too much to handle. Howard did nothing to stop those. He knew that Tony was still a virgin and that he hadn't even kissed a girl yet. Loki always tried to stop all these things. But Tony had stopped him saying, "Let them Mom, Then no one will come after real me. these rumors made me a cover, now no one will be able to hurt real me through the cover,". He had to give it to his son. he acted his part in the public. Brought girls home and gave them a guest bedroom to spend the night while he was busy with Loki learning new magic. Loki let a sigh slip past his lips and got ready for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

"Now remember to call me when you got free time. Don't forget to eat and don't stay up all night having inventing binges and sleep regularly. And if you are too tired to go to class, you can always send a illusion, as you know illusion's memories will come to you after you disseminate it, that is if the illusion you is not dead. So you know what to do if someone try to kidnap you, correct? You can use the daggers and I have taught all the fighting techniques I know and you can always send a illusion and teleport yourself elsewhere." Loki rambled on as he fixed Tony's collar.

'MOM! I know. You don't have to worry I will be fine. I can remember everything you taught me, I won't let you down if I have to put those lessons to use."

"Good" Loki blew out a breath and took a few a deep breaths. Howard was sending Tony to MIT. Loki was not happy about it. But he couldn't do anything about it. He knew that Tony had get his Midgardian education, and according to Howard this MIT was the best. But he was still worried, Tony was only 15 and all the other students there were older than him. But Loki also knew Tony could take care of himself.

"Be careful yeah?"

"I will Mom. I will. I- um I'm gonna miss you." Tony looked down at his shoes finding them interesting. Loki made Tony look at him and kissed his forehead and smoothed his hair with his hand and made eye contact with Tony.

"I will be missing you too son." Loki's eyes were a little wet with tears as he watched his son get in to the car. He waved until it was out of sight and went back inside to the manor.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Mom!" Tony came running and jumped on Loki's bed. He wasn't worried about Howard since he had again gone out looking for Captain America.

"Uh Good morning to you too son and Merry Christmas." Loki sat up on the bed and watched amused as Tony started to make 2 piles of gifts. One was larger than the other. Tony gave the small pile to Loki and waited until Loki picked it up. Then they started to unwrap the gifts.

"Aw Rhodey sent a new tool kit." Tony showed a brand new tool kit to Loki. Loki had of coursed hear about James 'Rhodey' Rhodes. He was the boy who had become Tony's best friend. Tony was home for Christmas, even though Loki didn't see the point in these celebrations, he was happy that he got to see Tony. They spent the day eating various Christmas food that day. Loki and Tony made illusions and had snow ball fight out side that afternoon. And at night Tony came to Loki's room and they talked about magic and nine realms.

"Mom? I want to see Asgard."

"You can My darling you can. But not now, One day I will show you."

"Okay Mom, As long as you show me."

"Don't worry my child we have an eternity to see many things."

* * *

"Loki"

"Father!" Loki stared at Odin All-father who was standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you are doing my son. And I see that you have a child."

"Yes I have."

"I'm happy for you son. When you return to Asgard, bring him with you. I would love to meet him." With that Odin blinked out of Loki's room. Loki stared at the place where his father was standing and let a small smile come to his face.

* * *

"Be good okay?" Loki placed a kiss on Tony's forehead.

"Sure Mom, no worries." Tony gave Loki a quick hug and let her go.

"Now, why is it that I don't believe it hmm?"

"Oh you know me too well. Fine Mom, I won't make anything explode."

"Good, go on say good bye to your father."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, as much as you don't like him, he's still your father."

"Fine." Tony stalked towards his father's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Tony went inside and closed the door behind him.

"Tony! What is it?"

"Just wanted to say Good bye. Enjoy your trip."

"Your mother made you come. Didn't she?"

"Well yes, but I still came." Tony awkwardly scratched behind his neck and looked around trying to avoid his father's gaze.

"but not because you really wanted. But it's OK I guess." Tony nodded and left the room silently. He walked back to the living room where his mother was giving the bags to a servant.

"How did it go?" Loki asked as he saw Tony coming down stairs.

"Not bad." Loki nodded and Howard came down stairs and they all walked out to the car. Howard went to the driving seat and sat down after putting his bags to the back seat. Tony opened the door for Loki and Loki sat down and waved at his son. Tony watched as the car turned the corner and disappear. He went inside and started to practice the cloaking spell that mother had taught him, which is a spell that hides you from Heimdall's eyes and Odin. He eventually fell asleep on the sofa while the cloaking spell was still on him.

* * *

Loki quickly got out of the car and looked around. He knew had to make a dead Maria Stark before going to Asgard to heal his wounds. He used all the remaining strength he had and transfigured a stone to a body of Maria Stark.

"Heimdall, O-open the.. Bifrost." He manage to get it before he fell unconscious. Bright light of Bifrost appeared and took Loki to Asgard just as the police arrived at the accident sight.

**ooO Asgard Ooo**

Royal healers quickly moved to save their prince. Loki moaned in pain as the healers healed his wounds. Odin was worried as he went to look for his grandson. He didn't know what happened to make his son that much damaged. He sat down on the throne and searched through Midgard for his grandson. He searched for hours but came with nothing. He came to the conclusion that he must have died during whatever accident that brought Loki to the brink of death. He closed his eyes when he realized that Loki will be heartbroken when he found out about the fact his son was died. Odin went back to where Loki was sleeping now fully healed and blocked the memories of his Midgardian life. Odin was not happy having to do that. But he couldn't bare to see the look Loki will have. Odin threw a sad look at Loki and walked out of the room.

**ooO Midgard Ooo**

Tony woke up to the sound of someone pounding on his dorm room. He was on the sofa. Tony got up and stretched as he walked towards door and opened it. He came face to face with a man wearing a black suit. Man asked for him and Tony nodded his head in respond to let the man that he was talking to the right person.

"I'm sorry to have this news be brought to you. But your Parents died last night in a car crash." Tony felt like his world fall apart right under his feet. He didn't know what happened then, all he could do was stare at the man. He then felt a unnatural coldness creep through his veins. He saw his vision blacking before he fell in to the blissful unconscious.

When he woke up he didn't feel anything. But he felt tears that was running down his face. All he could think was that His mother was not there to sing to him and wipe his tears away. After that everything was a blur. He remembered the funeral. He stood there staring at his mother's face, wishing her to wake up and change to her true self. But it didn't happen. He remembered trying to stop them from burying his mom. He couldn't let them, his mother was not dead, His mother was immortal. But they held them back as they buried her. When he returned home that day he made a bee line to his mother's room and laid down and imagined his mother holding him. And that was when Tony finally realized that Loki was not coming back to him. he's not coming back to scold him, to teach him. That night Tony cried himself to sleep without anyone to wipe his tears away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Marvel character.**

**A/N- Ok so here's the next chapter. hope you Enjoy!Cheers!**

* * *

Anthony Edward Stark, Visionary, Genius, American Patriot, That's what they called him. But if you ask him he would tell, billionaire genius playboy philanthropist and of course Loki's son. Not that he would tell anyone, since no one would believe him. Loki was a constant in Tony's life. He was always there for him. When he was ignored by Howard, Loki was the one who held him and gave all the care in the world. Right now Tony just wanted his mom, to reassure him that everything will be okay. Loki was always good with words, of course he's called the silver tongue for a reason. Tony looked up at the sky from where he was lying on the beach. He tried to pin point where Asgard was. He wondered whether his mom was in Asgard or not.

"JARVIS? What time is it?"

"It's 3 am in the morning sir."

"Thanks J" Tony sighed and stood up to go back. He walked back to his mansion. It had been a long day. Press conferences, Board meetings, Galas and whatnot. Tony entered his Lab and went to one of the screens that lit up the lab. He was sure that he was not going to get any sleep, so he opened a file for a new suit and started working on it. After a few hours he completed the design and started to hack SHIELD files for the fun of it. He spent few minutes going through files when he came across a Top secret file. 'THOR'.

* * *

Loki held on to the Odin's Gungnir. He looked up to see Odin holding Thor's leg.

"Loki! brother please!" Thor held out his other arm for Loki to take. Loki looked at it and back to Odin. He didn't saw anything that he wanted, he thought he'd see disappointment, but he only saw Love, care and regret with sadness in his face. Loki reached up and grabbed Thor's arm. Thor lifted Loki and hugged him, while Loki hanged on to Thor. He felt tears running down his face and a old but strong hand wiped them away. He looked up to see Odin looking at him with a small smile. Odin helped Thor and Loki up and they slowly made their way towards the Golden Castle.

After two days, Loki make his way towards Odin's study. He was nervous, he rubbed his hands on his linen pants as he knocked on the door.

"Enter" Came the voice of Odin All-father. Loki slowly opened the door and walked inside.

"Loki! What is it that you want son?" Loki looked up surprised to hear Odin still calling him son.

"You still call me son? After everything I did?"

"Loki, You made a grave mistake, yes. But I must admit I also made a mistake. I should have told you about your true parentage. The reason I kept it from you was, I didn't want you to feel like a outsider in our family. And even though you are Jotun, I still see you as a son. And you always will be, no matter what you do." Loki stayed silent for a few minutes mulling over what Odin said. Finally he opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm Sorry for letting my anger take the best of me. I understand now, I understand why you did what you did, and I really am Sorry. I felt like I was not good enough and when I found out about me being a Jotun, I thought that was the reason." Loki took a deep breath and looked up to see Odin looking at him with such love, even after what he had done, he felt like crying like a child.

"I came to give my assistance in restoring the Bifrost. I have done some research and found some runes that will make the Bifrost like it was before."

"Thank you Loki, You may join your mother and start working on it." Odin said pride coloring his voice. He understood that he needed to show his love and acceptance for Loki to understand that he is accepted in the family.

"I will, Thank you.. Father." With that Loki left the Odin's study and joined his mother in the reconstruction of the Bifrost.

* * *

"JARVIS, what is this?"

"I believe it is related to the incident in New Mexico few days ago." Tony continue to stare at the file with his uncle's name. Tony quickly opened the file and read through it.

"JARVIS, find all you can about this New Mexico incident."

"Right away sir." Tony went through the SHIELD files once more, hoping to find some kind of a indication about his mom.

"Sir I have gathered all the information available for me."

"Show me J." Screen in front of him filled with all document after documents. Tony started to read all the articles about Mjolnir and how there were competitions to lift it. He watched the video feed from the fight between Thor and the metal monster that was sent from Asgard to kill Thor. But Tony was stuck reading one line again and again. More specifically one word, a name, '_Loki'. _Tony swallowed hard and continued reading about the incident. But his mind kept replaying his mother's name. Tony turned off the screens and left his lab. He checked the time to see that it was 11 am. He had spent more than 8 hours in his lab. He quickly dressed in a 3 piece suit and left the mansion and towards the Stark Tower construction site to get his mind out of his mother. He couldn't afford to get lost in 'why' questions in his mind. Like 'why Loki didn't look for him?'. Tony quickly shook his mind and listened to what the constructors were saying.

* * *

Loki fell in to his bed and let a sigh escape his lips. He had been casting the spells and runes needed for the Bifrost for four days and now finally it was finished. All it needed was time to construct itself. Loki rubbed his temples as a headache started to form. It felt like his head is slit open. He groaned and turned to his side and clutched his head as the pain increased. Slowly one by one what looked like blocked memories started to fill his mind.

_"Mommy!" _

_"Look I did it!" "Yes My little one you did it"_

_"Come on Mom! It's not that bad."_

_"I'm gonna miss you" "I will be missing you too son"_

_"Merry Christmas Mom!"_

_"Aw Rhodey sent a new tool kit"_

_"Mom I want to see Asgard"_

_"Be good okay?"_

Loki watched his memories of a child who called him mother. Loki felt exhausted after the pain subdued and fell asleep dreaming about the child who cuddled to him at night.

Next day was a sunny day at Asgard. Birds were flying around singing songs that no one knew. Golden rays of the sun made the castle glitter merrily. In side the castle Loki stalked the halls towards the Odin All-father's study. Everyone got out of the youngest prince's way when they saw his furious expression. Loki opened the doors to the Odin's study with a bang and stalked inside. Odin looked up from where he was reading some scrolls. He opened his mouth but Loki started to talk first.

"Why did you do it?"

"What are you talking about son?" Odin looked at Loki with confusion. Loki calmed down a little as he saw that and took a deep breath to control his rage.

"You! You took him away from me." Seeing Odin was still confused about what he was talking Loki elaborated.

"My son! You took him away! You erased my memories, Well now I got them back. Just tell me, why did you do it?" Loki asked the last part in a whisper. Odin saw the broken expression on Loki's face and sighed.

"I did what I thought was the best for you my son."

"What was best for me? I could have gone back to him after I recovered! He knew who I was, so he must have been waiting for me! And now for nearly two decades he had to grow up without me!" Loki nearly shouted the last words at Odin.

"What are you talking about son, I thought he died in that accident. I searched for him for hours son. I could not find him any where."

"What? No! He wasn't with us, he was at school that day."

"Oh Loki... I'm terribly sorry for my mistake." Odin felt like he had again betrayed his son. If only he had searched a little more..

Loki saw that his father was not lying and had really not know. He felt his anger diminish a little.

"Father Please, let me go to Midgard and find him." Just as he said that Thor came into the room.

"Father! Brother!"

"Please wait a moment Thor, I'm having a important discussion with your Brother." Odin interrupted Thor before he could say more. He then turned his attention back to Loki.

"And Loki, my son as I have made the mistake of keeping you from him, you may go to Midgard and find him. I know you have other means of travel other than Bifrost to cross the realms."

"Thank you father. And if he would let me, I will bring him to meet you."

"I would be delighted to meet him my son." Loki left the study and went to his room to get ready for the travel. Just as he was leaving his room Thor came to meet him.

"Loki, who are you going to meet in Midgard?" Loki looked at Thor and saw that he was a little bit jealous about him getting to visit Midgard. Loki thought about lying, but changed his mind and answered truthfully.

"My son."

"Son?"

"Yes, You can ask father. I have to go now. Good bye brother." With that Loki left the Castle and started to walk towards the abandoned paths that was used before Bifrost's creation to cross the realms.

* * *

"Father, Loki said he has a son in Midgard, Is it true?" Thor entered Odin's study.

"Yes Thor, Your brother used to visit Midgard, and one time he fell in love with a mortal man when Loki was in a female disguise. During that he got married with this man and had a child. I was angry at first but, seeing your brother happy with his child I didn't question him. But one day Loki came back gravely injured and when I searched for his son, I couldn't find him. I made the mistake of blocking Loki's memories of the child without waiting for your brother to awake. He came to me today to ask why I did it when he unblocked his memories."

"So now he's off to Midgard looking for his son?"

"Yes Thor. Once the Bifrost is finished you may go to your mortal lover, and maybe you will get to meet your nephew." Thor brighten up a little more at that and went off to see the progress of the Bifrost. He wished his brother luck as he looked at the vast universe beneath the Bifrost.

* * *

Loki made his way through the old and unused paths that lead to Midgard. He used his magic to see clear in the darkness that spread and to guide him through the unknown. Suddenly he heard a rustling sound form behind. He quickly took out his daggers and turned around. Loki slowly let his magic out and sensed one presence behind him. He slowly turned and started to walk again keeping a eye and a ear out for the unknown enemy who was now following him. He again turned to his right when he saw a blue light from the side. Loki kept his eyes on the light and looked up to see a ugly looking creature looking back at him. Loki didn't have time to think about the creature's appearance as the creature attacked him. Loki dodged to the left and threw a dagger right back. Loki was about to throw another but suddenly his attacker vanished from sight. Loki tried to find where the attacker went but his magic couldn't detect anything. Loki was about to try again but felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He fell to the ground clutching his head and the last thing he saw was the bright blue color coming from a scepter before his vision went black.

* * *

Tony looked up from where he was looking at his phone to see that the board meeting was over. He checked the time to see that he ha enough time to get something to eat before he had to attend another meeting. He went towards the cafe area and looked at all the food that was served. He made his way through the buffet style food table and stopped to look at the Italian section.

****Flashback****

**Tony made his way through the manor towards the kitchen. He saw his mother near the cooker making something. **

**"Hey Mom! Whatcha making?"**

**"use proper words Anthony. And I'm making pasta for dinner."**

**"Pasta? Cool I love your pasta. Is Howard coming?"**

**"No Anthony, Your father is busy with some work." Loki sent a sad smile Tony's way and placed the pasta on the table. Tony quickly took a plate and started to fill it with pasta.**

**"Mom really, this is the BEST pasta EVER. No one can beat you. Do you have pasta in Asgard?" Loki started laughing and sat down beside Tony with a plate. **

**"No Anthony we do not have pasta in Asgard and thank you for your compliment."**

**"Always so formal." Tony grumbled and Loki smiled amused at his son's antics. They ate in comfortable silence until Tony got bored of the silence.**

**"Hey Mom? let's play never have I ever..."**

****End Flashback****

" Mr. Stark?" Tony came out of his flashback when someone called him and sent a smile and quickly made his way to the meeting room again for another round of boring meetings. But right then, his mind was occupied with memories of his mother. How he wished to meet him again.

* * *

Loki woke up to see that he was inside some kind of a battle ship. He slowly got up and saw the creature who captured him kneeling before a giant purple color man. _The Mad Titan, Thanos_ Loki thought horrified as he listened to them.

"Ah look, our guest, he's awake." Thanos told the creature and they made their way towards Loki.

"What do you want from me?" Loki asked as he tried to access his magic but failed.

"Ah Loki, the silver tongue, the trickster, your tricks will not work with me. And as to What I want, I want you to serve me."

"I will never bow down to a pathetic creature like you." Loki spat angrily as he tried to access his magic.

"Ah then we will have to make you agree, don't we? Don't worry once we are finished with you, you will agree to take over Earth." Loki felt his blood run cold at that.

"No" He rasped out feeling sick. He tried to think about something else, something that was not his little Anthony. Thanos just laughed at that and pointed the scepter at Loki. Loki felt someone try to enter his mind, but he resisted it with all his might. He hide all the memories of his son in a corner of his mind. Loki tried to stop the intruder but without his magic to help him, he wasn't able to stop Thanos from accessing his mind. After what felt like hours Loki lost the battle and felt his mind getting taken over. _Oh Anthony _Loki thought as a lone tear escaped his eye as he lost the control of his mind.

"Tell him our battle plans, tell him our goal, When he's ready send him to take over that mortal plain. He will be a great asset to us. After he collect the tesseract the Universe will be mine."

* * *

"Tony?"

"Yeah Pep?"

"I need you to sign these." Pepper held out a stack of papers for Tony to sign. Tony signed them and handed them back.

"So how is the tower doing?"

"It's going fantastic and by next year we will be able to open it and move the SI head office there."

"That's good Pep. Well I'm off to tinker with something. I'll see you after your meetings tomorrow."

"Okay, will that be all Mr. Stark?"

"Yes, That will be all Ms. Potts." Tony smiled after Pepper left and went downstairs to his lab. Tony looked at all the metal and tools on his table and absently played with a ball of magic in his hand. He looked at the magic dancing around his fingers in little wisps and turned it to a little dragon. He watched as the dragon fly around his work shop and turned to see one of the gauntlet on the table. He looked back at the magic dragon and let a little smile come to his face and started to make modifications to his armor, so it can be powered by magic together with the arc reactor. He worked for hours when he suddenly felt something. He looked around to see what could have made him feel like that, it was like some one called out to him. He waited to see if he will feel it again but shrugged it off and went back to work after a few minutes.

* * *

"The Tesseract has awakened. It is on a little world, a human world. They would wield its power, but our ally knows its workings as they never will. He is ready to lead, and our force, our Chitauri, will follow. A world will be his. The universe, yours. And the humans, what can they do but burn?"

* * *

**A/N- so as you saw Thanos got Loki, I can't wait to start working on the next part. Hope you enjoyed it, and from the next part it will be the start of Avengers. **

**Looking forward to your reviews, let me know what you think. Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of these Characters And after this chapter there's gonna be scenes from the movie so I obviously do NOT Own anything other that my story lines and modifications added to the scenes.**

**A/N- So here the promised new chapter. It will have direct scenes from movie but a little alternated to match the story. Well a lot alternated, but some are going to stay the same. **

**Hope you enjoy!Cheers!**

* * *

**ooO NASA & SHIELD Joint Dark Energy Mission. Ooo**

Loki stood up from where he was kneeling on one knee and looked at the humans around him. He could tell that they were going to fight him, but he didn't want that. But something in his mind made it harder to think. So he gave up and went along with what the presence in his mind was ordering.

"Sir Please Put down the spear." Loki looked towards the man with a eye patch and shot an Stream of blue light his way from his scepter. Armed men started shooting Loki but the bullets were doing nothing to harm him. Loki sent two daggers towards the men and they went through their neck and killed them instantly. Loki fired another energy blast and killed the man who came from behind him.

Clint Barton, Hawkeye, started to shoot Loki with some agents but they were also shot down by Loki with his scepter. Clint jumped to the side but the others were not so lucky. Loki kicked a man and he went flying towards a wall before collapsing to the floor. Loki paused for a moment and looked around to see the damage he had done. He saw that Hawkeye was standing and went quickly to stop him.

"You have a heart." Loki pointed the scepter to Clint's chest. Fury slowly got up and watched as Clint put away his gun. He quietly took out the Tesseract from where it was and put it in the case and stood up to move.

"Please don't, I still need that." Loki said as he turned towards Fury.

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury answered, his back towards Loki.

"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki, of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose." Loki repeated what The Other told him before he was sent.

"Loki, Brother of Thor." Loki turned towards the scientist, who was starting to stand up.

"We have no quarrel with your people." Fury said while holding a hand up.

"An ant has no quarrel with a Boot."

"Are you planning to step on us?" Fury asked looking incredulous at Loki. at that moment Fury was accessing the situation. He saw that the energy released from the Tesseract was acting up.

"I come with glad tidings of a world made free."

"Free from what?" Fury asked trying to make the conversation longer to stall him enough to get away.

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart..." Loki turned towards Dr. Selvig and took him under his control. "you will know peace" Meanwhile Clint looked up to see the energy that was sending pulses.

"Yeah, you say "peace," I kind of think you mean the other thing."

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us." Clint said walking towards Loki.

"Like the pharaohs of old." Fury said as he looked at Clint.

"He's right, The portal in collapsing in on itself. We've got maybe two minutes before this goes critical." Dr. Selvig confirmed looking at a screen to his left. Loki Looked at Clint,

"well then." Clint took out his gun and shot Fury. Clint took the case with the Tesseract and followed Loki with Dr. Selvig and another compromised agent. They went to where the vehicles were parked.

"I need these vehicles." Clint said to Agent Hill as Loki got in to one of the jeeps back.

"Who's that." Hill asked looking at Loki.

"they didn't tell me." Just as he said that, Hill's handheld transceiver turned on.

"Hill! Do you copy? Barton has turned..." Hill had to dive out of the way when Clint started to shoot her. Clint quickly got in to the jeep and started to drive away. Meanwhile the portal that was opened before was starting to collapse in on itself.

"They have the Tesseract! Shut them down!" Fury ordered Hill through the handheld transceiver.

Agent hill quickly got in to a another jeep and started to follow the Loki and crew. Loki fired a energy blast towards the vehicles that was following them Agent Hill came from another side and intercepted the Jeep's way. The two jeeps were face to face while the jeep Hill was driving was going backwards. Hill started shoot at them, and Clint started to return fire. Hill turned the jeep around and started to follow the other jeep from behind, but the tunnel started to collapse as the portal release a energy blast taking down the entire base. Agent Hill was unable to continue as the tunnel came down on her jeep. Loki and the others got out of the base as Fury came from air in the Chopper and started to follow them. Chopper chased them from the front and Fury started to shoot. However Loki blasts the chopper down, but before it could hit the ground Fury jumped out of it. Fury quickly stood up and continue to shoot but Loki an the others got away.

* * *

Tony was siting in the living room with Pepper playfully arguing about the percentages of credit given to each other. Tony and pepper had just finished getting the Newly finished Stark Tower off the electricity grid making it a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy.

"I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I?"

"It's not going to be that subtle." Pepper hand over a champagne glass to Tony with a smirk.

"I'll tell you what, The next building is gonna say "Potts" on the tower."

"On the lease." Pepper try to clink her glass with Tony, but he pulls away.

"Call you Mom, Can you bunk over?" Pepper let out little laugh and JARVIS interrupt them telling that Agent Coulson is on the line overriding his protocols. Tony try to get rid of the Agent by trying to act as a life model decoy of Tony Stark when Phil comes out of the Elevator.

"Security breach, that's on you."

"Phil! Come in" Pepper stand up to greet him as Tony complain about his name not being Phil and the first name being 'Agent'. Phil Hands over a laptop to Tony.

"We need you to look this over as soon as possible." Tony stares at the laptop.

"I don't like being handed things." Tony said as Pepper exchanged the champagne glass to the laptop with Phil and then doing it again with Tony.

"Is this about Avengers? Which I know nothing about." Pepper ask but back paddles knowing it was classified information.

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify" Tony answers while he takes the laptop and go over to his holo screen table.

"I didn't know that either."

"Apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others" Tony sets up the laptop and turn it on.

"That I did know." Pepper look at Tony as she said that.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Phil reply looking at Tony. Tony call for Pepper to join him and Pepper move to stand next to Tony. Tony enters the security cord and the file open to show profiles of people.

"What is all this?" Pepper asks as Tony spread the files. Holographic screens appear around them, each containing information about people chosen for the Avengers Initiative. Tony stares at them and furrowed his eye brows as he sees Thor in the list. Pepper comments about Tony having homework seeing the screens and leaves with Phil leaving Tony alone to deal with the files. Tony goes through the screens. He stared at the picture of a cube and takes the 3D holographic cube to his hand and examine it. He do a quick look over on the info, but his attention is taken away from the picture of the man on the file. He stared at the picture for a long time. He wasn't sure what he was seeing and started to read the about how the Tesseract -apparently the cube's name-got stolen by a Asgardian named Loki, His Mother.

* * *

Loki came back form his visit to the Chitauri leader. He stared at the men working on the portal machine. Suddenly a wave of some kind of feeling washed over him, He looked around confused as to why he felt that. It was foreign yet familiar. Loki stood up from where he was sitting on the ground go to Dr. Selvig.

"How is the process of this machine?"

"It's going good, We will need some more things in the future but for now, it's all good." Loki nods, pleased with answer and leave the place to find more information about the people who will be fighting him in the future.

Loki stared at the amber eyed mortal. There was something about the this mortal that made Loki feel some kind of a feeling inside of him. But as soon as it appeared the presence in his mind crushed it down. He shook himself from the feeling and continued through the files and started to read about the green rage monster. A cruel smile came to his face as he read through it.

* * *

Tony hacked into the SHIELD Helicarrier and listened to Fury talk with Captain America, Steve Rogers. He felt a little mad about him being on board for this, but knew they had to find all the people for this mission. He looked at the screen which were running a facial recognition system to find him mother. He saw that there was a match and by the audio feed coming from the SHIELD, they also had gotten a match. Tony traced the match to Stuttgart, Germany.

"JARVIS, Get Mark VI out, we are going mother hunting."

"Right away sir." Tony went to the landing pad and the mechanical arms came out with Iron Man pieces and started the reconstructing process around Tony suiting him up. Tony turn the thrusters on and left the Stark Tower heading towards Germany. It took him a good while to reach there. On his way he watched the video feed from different CCTV cameras around the place that Loki was attacking. He watched as Loki took a man's eye and smile evilly at people who was screaming and running. Tony was sure that him mother was not in his right mind. Loki was destructive, yes. He caused chaos, yes. But he was not evil. He's the God of Mischief and Lies, not God of Evil. Tony saw the arrival of Captain America just as Loki was about to shoot a old man. Tony increased the power input to his thrusters and sped knowing Captain will not be able to hold against a God.

"Agent Romanoff, you miss me?" He override the PA system of the quinjet and plays AC/DC "Shoot to thrill" through it. Tony fired a repulsor blast at Loki knocking him down. He felt a little guilty about shooting his mother down, but in this situation, it's needed. Tony point the repulsors at Loki with a few other weapons in his suit.

"Make a move reindeer games" Tony watched as Loki removed his amour and held his hands up.

"Good move." Tony's heart was beating a mile a minute. His mother was alive and he was standing right in front of him. Tony and Captain America took Loki to the quinjet. Tony removed his helmet inside the quinjet and stared at his mother to see any reaction from him. Tony didn't see recognition or anything and had to turn away not to let his tears be seen by Cap or the others. Once he had control over his emotions again, he turned towards Steve to see he had removed his cowl too.

"I don't like it." Steve said looking at Loki.

"What? Rock of ages giving up so easily?" Now he really felt bad for calling names at his mother but if he didn't it would make everyone suspicious, since he gave every one names. Tony and Steve continues to talk and suddenly there was a flash of lightning and a roar of thunder. Tony immediately knew who was going to follow. Steve looked at Loki and saw that he looked a little scared.

"What's the matter? scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked Loki and he looked at him.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki answered. Loki knew what was coming. Thor, his brother. Loki looked at the man in a metal suit to see that he also looked like he knew what was going to come. Loki wondered why this mortal always made his mind a little fuzzy in the mind. Loki's mind was quickly snapped out of the thoughts off of the mortal as someone landed on top of the quinjet. Tony and Steve put on their helmet and cowl respectively. Tony open the ramp of the quinjet and someone comes in, grab Loki and fly out.

* * *

Thor took Loki out of the Midgardian flying machine and flew out. He landed on the ground and threw Loki away.

"Brother! what is the meaning of this?" Thor asked Loki. He was confused about what had happened. One minute Loki was out of Asgard searching for his son and the other he was attacking the very planet his son resides.

"Oh-ho I missed you too."

"Don't play games brother, Why are you attacking Midgard, and where is the Tesseract?"

"You should thank me! Without me you will not be here. I'm the one who reconstructed the Bifrost." Thor looked at his brother more closely. Loki was not someone to just attack a planet without reason. And by how Loki left, he was not in the mood for fights, he was all too concentrated about his son.

"Our father-"

"Your father! Did he not tell you about my true parentage?" Now Thor was 100% sure that something had happened to Loki while he was on his way to Midgard. Suddenly the man who was wearing a metal suit landed next to him. Thor raised his hammer getting into a fighting pose, but the man held his hands up and the face plate of the man's suit lifted up. The man looked familiar to Thor, but he wasn't able to figure out why.

"Hey! Thor? right?" Thor nodded his head. This mortal man seem to know who he was.

"Yeah, so we need Loki here so we can get this Tesseract before he destroy our teeny little planet. And you can come with us of course." Tony felt really awkward talking to his uncle like this. But he hide it well like usual and waited for Thor to answer.

"When we find it, Tesseract goes to Asgard with me."

"Of course. Sure." Tony nodded his head and looked towards Loki. Loki was listening to the conversation but it didn't register in his mind. It was all muddled and the sound was muffled around him.

"And another thing, My brother here seems to be not in his right mind, and I would require assistance in helping him. I would like you mortals help in that." Thor wanted his brother to come back, this was not his brother.

"I'm sure we can arrange that." Tony replied just as Steve came running towards them.

"Hey Capsicle! No need to worry. Everything is good, let's get going. We have work to do." With that Tony started to lead the way to the quinjet again. He hoped that others at the hellicarrier would believe Thor and agree to help Loki.


End file.
